Create A Hunter!
by BlueRiot
Summary: Hey guys send in reviews and I'll choose some of you and make a story about you and others!


Hey, and Welcome to _Create A Huntress _(Originally HuntressOfArtemis39 idea. Give her some credit)

Hello _Ladies._ I have a surrpriiissseeee for you! And it is….. You get a become a Hunter Of Artemis! Why, why, why?

Oh well you can.

1)Become immortal (unless you break your oath or die in battle)

2) No boys EVER!

3) Hunting with a goddess.

4) You get your own pet!

5) Glow a bit.

But you must take a quiz, I will choose 5 Lieutenants, 5 Huntress, and 5 Huntress in Training.

1.) A boy walks by you...What do you do?

A.) Ignore him

B.) Smile and wave politely

C.) Glare at him

D.) Attack him

E.) Kiss him...Artemis will never know.

2.) You are walking to camp when Lady Artemis makes a wrong turn! You...?

A.) Say nothing...

B.) Watch and don't question it. Lady Artemis always knows what she is doing.

C.) Start walking the correct way, leaving the rest of the group behind.

D.) Timidly ask her if this is the correct way.

E.) Quietly ask My Lady if they are going the right way

F.) Scream at her that she is dumb and that she obviously went the wrong way.

3.) Apollo stops by to see...?

A.) His baby sister! You'll go get her right away.

B.) You of course! Shh...

C.) His older sister. You have a quick chat with him before getting her.

D.) Lady Artemis AKA his older sister. You tell him to stay away from the hunters while you go get her.

E.) Another one of the hunters...You sock him in the nose.

4.) You catch one of the hunters KISSING a boy...What do you do?

A.) Tell Lady Artemis no questions asked!

B.) Break-up the make-out fest and talk to the Hunter in question.

C.) Say nothing...It is none of your business anyway.

D.) Scream and shout! That was YOUR boyfriend!

E.) Say nothing but talk to the Hunter later and then tell My Lady what happened.

5.) A daughter of APHRODITE has joined the hunt! You...?

A.) Comepletely ignore her! How can the slut be here?

B.) Welcome her with open arms.

C.) Stay back and observe. For her to be welcomed, she must earn it.

D.) Attack her! How dare she come near you and your family!

E.) Ask her for dating tips...What? You can have a social life!

6.) A boy walks up and KISSES you! Your reaction?

A.) Kiss him back!

B.) Kill him!

C.) Inform Lady Artemis!

D.) Punch him in the face and start yelling until the rest of the hunt comes.

E.) Stand there frozen in shock.

7.) It is time to hunt! You are...?

A.) Tracking

B.) Killing/Shooting

C.) Observing

D.) Slinking behind

E.) Socializing

8.) One of your hunters is in trouble! A hellhound has attacked her! You...?

A.) Go after her of course!

B.) Watch and wait. She is hunter, let HER handle this. If she dies than she is not strong enough anyway.

C.) Call the rest of the hunt and wait for Lady Artemis's instructions.

D.) Call Lady Artemis then go after the girl.

E.) A hellhound? Where? Oh the one attacking her? That's ok. You didn't like her anyway.

9.) APHRODITE! You...?

A.) Run and scream

B.) Yell at her to go away

C.) Ask her for love advice

D.) Get My Lady and tell her that...that- that THING is here!

E.) Walk away without a word

10.) A boy has one of the hunters at gunpoint and tells you he won't let her go until you agree to lose your virginity to him. You...?

A.) He's hot! Do what he says!

B.) Watch in horror as he kills one of your sisters.

C.) Agree to his terms reluctantly

D.) Pretend to agree but when he lets her go run away (there is a fifty/fifty chance of this actually working without him catching you).

E.) Punch him in the face. Who cares about the girl?

Please credit HuntressOfArtemis39. Not me, I got the quiz from her but this was my idea (well I got the idea not from reading hers though…)

Answer the quiz HONSESTLY.

I will PM you if you move on to the 'next round.'

In the end there will be one Lieutenant, 5 Huntress and four Huntress In Training.

Send in your answers and name ONLY.

Unless you don`t want to enter and just comment or complain or whatever.

Blue Riot.


End file.
